


I'll have to give you a ticket

by BlueAlmond



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marius is a cop, This ship deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: Marius Pontmercy is a dedicated officer and no tricks could stop him from giving you a ticket once you've broken the law.Unless you're Cosette, and you're crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One day, and don't ask me why, I was thinking of ways of getting rid of tickets, specifically for speeding, and this popped into my head.  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find.  
> Enjoy!

Marius Pontmercy was an implacable officer. Many had tried, because he was so young, to sweet-talk him into forgiving their offenses, but there were no words that could beat his conviction. So when he spotted a young blonde girl in a red convertible driving beyond the speed limit, he didn’t hesitate before stopping her, he even began writing the ticket before she opened the window. But when the girl with huge blue eyes looked at him with a trace of tears down her cheeks, the boy’s heart contracted and his stomach did a funny thing.

“Miss?” he coughed, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, officer, don’t worry. If only you could hurry with that, though,” she wiped her tears with long, thin fingers, “my dad is in the hospital and I have to get there before six or they won’t let me see him.” She explained with a trembling voice.

“Oh, I see. That’s why you were going so fast. I understand, but you must comprehend that there is a reason for the speed limits…”

“Yes, I know, and I’ll be careful now. Could you give me my ticket so I can go? I’m very sorry, I…” the girl suppressed a sob, “they wouldn’t tell me anything on the phone. I don’t really know what happened to him, but his heart,” she shook her head, “his heart is not good, officer, and I’m scared. Please, just, hurry.”

“You know what? I think that you’re going through a very stressful situation and are not entirely responsible for your actions; therefore, I will not give you a ticket. Actually, I’ll escort you to the hospital myself. To which one are you going, Miss?”

She swallowed hard. “To the Bellevue Hospital Center, sir, but you don’t have to bother… besides, I broke the law. I deserve the ticket. Please, just, write the ticket and let me go.”

Marius shook his head vigorously. “No, no way Miss. You just take a minute to compose yourself, and we’ll leave in no time. I give you my word that you’ll make it before six.”

The girl gave him a wicked smile and nodded. “Okay then, officer, I’ll put my faith in you.” She took a deep breath, licked her lips and nodded once more, this time closing her eyes and said: “I’m ready.”

“Alright,” Marius grinned and clapped his hands once, “let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
